


Father To Be

by SockPet



Series: Zelink Fics [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Not Beta Read, Perspective shifts, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), To make him more human...?, i made him have anxiety and Im not sure why, king rhoam WISHES he had the connection link and his dad does, king rhoam isnt in this fic i just like dragging him lmao, link's dad is best dad, they look back at the past a lot, wbk though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Zelda sits in bed at home, thinking about stuff while Link buys groceries. Link thinks about stuff while returning home, and makes lunch.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelink Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I should've had them have a pet of some kind >:/

Its a quiet day in Hateno.  
  
Link was buying groceries at the store, And had promised to be back by noon  
  
It was a quarter till 11, and Zelda already missed her husband.  
  
He was always off doing something, and that was just how he was.  
Ever since being put into the shrine of resurrection, he had been more expressive and blunt. All the more curious and experimental.  
  
Now that she thinks about it, he's always been that way. He had just suppressed it in name of duty and keeping up with expectations.  
  
She tried to imagine him, stoic and all, climbing up a cliff, with no other excuse, except that he saw a shiny rock and wanted it.  
Her brain couldn't comprehend it. He was just too serious and work driven back then.  
  
Quite handsome too.  
She was too stubborn before, to admit he always caught her eye.  
Even now, years later. She enjoyed being able to unashamedly stare at his toned body. His body, that was and is, littered with scars.  
  
The scars from sparring. Scars from fighting animals and monsters alike. Yiga and those who dare cause harm upon the crown.  
And scars he's done to himself, all those years ago.  
  
Before, Link had started to open up to her, and would slowly tell her his worries and stresses over time, as she did to him. Further in their friendship, she had asked to see them, to know how far this hurt had really gone. She would cry on his behalf. Hug him in apologies. All of her hurtful words and gestures toward him punching her square in the face. The thought that she had added to his pains...  
  
Now, Zelda liked to think those scars were telling a story. A story of someone who had the world on his shoulders, and even so, prevailed a victor. A story of slowly winning against his personal demons, and coming to terms with himself. Accepting himself, of what he was, and what he is now. Of who he is, and where he next wants to go.  
  
When in the moment of passionate love and kisses, she would kiss his scars. Monster caused and not. He would always get flustered.  
  
The first time she had seen him without a shirt, aside from 100 years ago, she was at a loss for words.  
She was so proud of him, for not giving in to his darker self destructive cravings. For trying to avoid getting hurt in battle, just for the sake of feeling it.  
Din! She was proud he got out of bed that morning.  
  
  
She checked the slate sitting at the bedside table.  
  
11:14am.  
  
With a small sigh, she sat back in bed a little further, and rubbed her swollen middle. She was almost due, and she couldn't be anymore excited. Link, even more than her.  
  
He had insisted she use red chuchu jellies when she needed a source of heat if he wasnt around. She had vehemently refused and said those were for her experiments.  
She's having second thoughts on that statement.  
  
Alas, she's become so big she had gotten lazy with movement. Nowadays, requesting for Link to grab or do something for her. He never seemed to mind.  
  
She picked up her book she had started last night. She could atleast get some reading in before he comes back and smothers her with kisses.  
  
.....He was so hesitant before the calamity. Hesitant to hold her hand when she mounted a horse. Redirecting his eyes if he stared too long. Fought tooth and nail not to blush in front of her if she did something intentionally suggestive.  
Even after defeating the calamity, he still hesitated. Even with his bold nature, he had hesitated to finally kiss her.  
To ask to hold her hand.  
To randomly hug her.  
To touch her in the most intimate places.  
  
After a few years however, his hesitance had vanished. Along with any lingering attempt to treat her like royalty.  
  
He would always tell her she was still a queen in his eyes. She could never get over how soft he could be sometimes.  
  
\---  
  
Ah.  
  
She fell back asleep.  
  
He had only been gone for maybe an hour or so. He had hoped to bake cookies with her. She had an astounding sweet tooth at the moment. Even though its not the best decision to endorse unhealthy eating habits, he enjoyed spoiling her to no end.  
  
On his way back home he had time to think. Think back on all his achievements and triumps. His fated purpose, and abrupt end. He had cheated death and been given a second chance. A chance he chose to stay with the woman who's been a constant in his life.  
  
She was always there for him. Helping him calm down when he had a bad dream and had an anxiety or panic attack. Laying with him when he didn't want to do anything that day. Explored parts of the land with him whether it was via horesback or climbing. Enhanced his knowledge on certain things he's forgotten or never known. She had even helped trigger lost memories that werent in the slate.  
She had made him feel like a person. His own person.  
Even after the fated battle that released him of any further purpose since his awakening, she had given him purpose. A reason to keep going.  
  
Even before, he had loved her. His past self would have denied it to no end. Kept it hidden and lie of his true feelings.  
So he told her his feelings. After a week spent resting from Ganon's battle, He told her he loved her. And that even though he would love to be hers, he needed to figure out who he was, and why he was the way that he was. She had agreed to help him, and he had unknowingly fallen in love with her all over again.  
  
He was to be a father soon.  
He's remembered enough about his own father to know how great of a dad he was. Being top General of an entire army, and right hand of the King, he was a rather superb father, in Link's opinion.  
  
He remembered his father was an only parent, and had no choice but to bring Link with him. Link's mother didn't want him. Had second thoughts once he was born. Was repulsed with the thought of family. It was all the more reason his father coddled him like a dog would his pup.  
  
Even when young, Link knew his father was rough around the edges. He didnt speak much, just like him. And his father wasn't very good with sugarcoating things, and was better with action than words. His father would justify his lack of communication with hugs, pats on the back and shoulder, games, sparring, cooking, and a silent presence to lend an ear to Link's troubles. Link loved him all the same.  
  
Now that he was to be a father of his own, he wondered what his father thought of him now. He knows he would've been proud, and rightfully excited too.


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's home!

Removing his shoes, he set down the groceries and listened.  
He didn't need to look to know she was huddled up in bed. On his side of the double bed, with a book she probably forgot to bookmark before falling asleep.  
  
Washing his hands, he wonders how much longer she'll have. About a month at most.  
He started on lunch, and made sure to add strawberries as a side for her. It would be sandwiches today. Apple slices for him, and strawberries for her. Cookies could wait.  
  
Finished, he wipes his hands and makes his way up the stairs carefully.  
  
There she was.  
  
Just as he predicted.  
  
He had made steady improvements to the house, ever since he helped her defeat Ganon. The double bed seemed to prove comfortable enough for her, today.  
  
Last week she complained it was too fluffy, and made her feel suffocated.  
He hasn't been allowed to sleep too close to her, since she complains he's a furnace.  
He's had to clean the bed of cookie crumbs 3 times this week.  
  
  
He sat at the edge of the bed, and rubbed her arm gently. She was warm. She might be a bit cranky when awake then.  
He didn't mind.  
  
She was still his Zelda, after all.  
  
She started slowly. Sleepy eyes lifted and looked at him. A soft smile spread to her face. He would die for that smile.  
  
'Hi' He started. It was an inside joke between them at this point. It was the first thing he had said the morning after they first made love. She said he was unbearable.  
  
'Hey' her smile widening.  
'I made sandwhiches'  
'Bring them to me, please'  
'As you wish, my Queen'  
With a playful bow he went to retrieve lunch. Her giggles were heard above.  
  
Plates in hand, he handed her hers with the cut strawberries, and put his on the bedside table. She might want one of his sandwich slices later.  
Getting under the covers with her, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Rubbing gentle circles on her back. She made an appreciative noise as she began eating.  
He laid his head near her chest and let his mind wander.  
  
When they went to the Zoras for their monthly visit, the maiden had said she was almost due. Around a month and a few days to go.  
  
He was to be a father in a month's time.  
  
He was so excited when first hearing her announce her pregnancy, it was ridiculous.  
He couldn't sleep for a week, solely because he was vibrating with joy.  
  
A disgruntled grunt brought him to the present. She was reaching for his sandwich.  
  
With his free hand he grabbed a half of it and gave it to her. As she happily ate, he laid back down.  
  
Would he be an ok father? Would the child enjoy peaceful life in Hateno? Oh Hylia, what if the child dies of disease! What if they get eaten by wolves? Have its head bashed in by a moblin! What if they grow to despise him. Despise the man he was from 100 years ago, and therefore the man he is now? What if- 'Link'  
  
He snapped his attention back to her. She had placed a hand on his cheek. Only now did he notice his slight irregular breathing.  
'Is there something on your mind?'  
  
Closing his eyes and leaning into her touch, he nodded. Taking deep breaths like they had practiced, and gathered his thoughts.  
  
He was to be a father soon.  
  
'I fear Im not fit to be a father' he began.  
'I fear the child would come to hate me when learning of my failure all those years ago. The men and beasts I've slain to retrieve you from Ganon' He took another shaky breath.  
  
'And I fear, the child would die in my care'  
  
It was amazing how she had gotten him to open up over the years. Remembering things from the slate had made him subconsciously revert back to his old ways.  
Who would he have become if it weren't for her? Two sides of him would have always been at war. What would have happened to him if she hadn't been there, in his most darkest hour? He probably would have died. Never to have lived this life he shared with her now.  
  
'You are and were never a failure, love' she reassured. Just like the many times she had before. Reminding him.  
  
Her hand combed through his hair. The other lay on her belly.  
To think he would have missed his second chance of life right before him...  
'You will prove to be more than worthy of fatherhood, Link' she spoke softly.  
'I wouldn't have agreed to this if I thought otherwise' She scooted away a little before taking the arm wrapped around her, and placed his hand to her middle.  
  
The gentle caress of his calloused hand was a comfort to her, he knew. At the moment however, it was meant to comfort him. It was working.  
  
He would be a father in due time. She has faith in his ability of fathering her children. _Their_ children.  
  
If Zelda believed, he would too.  
  
He was to be a father, and she would be there with him. Right by his side, and he, by hers. Every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
